Addicted
by kesleyhalliwell
Summary: Brooke and Peyton are happily married and starting a family. A few mistakes could change everything. for hannah
1. Chapter 1: One Week

"Hey, Pey... you realize that all of your groomsmen are ex boyfriends of yours, right?"

"What? Are you serious? All of them?" Peyton said, taking the paper away from Brooke.

"All of them."

"Well, shoot. I'm sorry, baby."

"It's okay." Brooke said, throwing the rough draft wedding program to the floor and crawling into Peyton's lap. "I actually feel bad for them."

"Oh really?" Peyton pressed a kiss to her fiancé's lips. "Why is that?"

"Because they have to watch the girl that got away get married right in front of their eyes." Brooke let out an evil laugh. "They have to watch and know they'll never find a girl as awesome as you." She thought for a moment. "Well, I guess Nathan found Haley. And she's pretty kickass. But not as kickass as you."

Peyton chuckled. "Are those your wedding vows?"

"Oooh you are so not ready for my wedding vows."

"You're right I'm not. I hope I don't swoon myself into a coma on our wedding day."

"You just might. I am that good."

"Well maybe you should let me hear them. Just so I'm prepared."

"No sneak peaks, Peyton Sawyer." Brooke returned to her chair and started folding invitation again. "We have work to do."

Peyton groaned and joined Brooke in folding. "Tease."

Brooke smirked. She couldn't wait to recite her wedding vows to Peyton and finally make her her wife.

One more week.


	2. Chapter 2: A Wedding

_Peyton, before I met you my world revolved around one thing… me. And I liked it that way on my own, but then I met you and you saw through the facade. You saw me. You've taught me to trust, how to let someone in, and what it truly means to fall in love. I can't possibly describe how much I love you, so I'll tell you why I love you. You see the world in a way that no one else does and you appreciate everything, including me. There's no one in the world like you, and if you say "yes" in a few minutes, I'll get to spend the rest of my life trying to see the world through your eyes, appreciating everything, including you… the most unique, wonderful, and terribly beautiful woman I have ever met._

_Brooke Davis, we have been through so much together. And despite how confused I've been or lost I might've gotten, there was always you finding me, and saving me. You deserve to be adored, that's what I'm going to do. I am going to adore you for years to come. I am so terribly in love with you. And I always will be. you were, will and are my true soulmate. _

It was a beautiful ceremony. Both girls wore elegant Brooke Davis couture and looked like heavenly goddesses. Nothing went wrong. No kidnappings or leaving people at the altar. Skills made sure to that. It was perfect.

"Okay it's time for the best man speech!"

Cheers erupted at the reception as Lucas made his way to the front. Haley mouthed words of discouragement at him. Her speech was going to be so much better.

"Okay, okay, quiet people." Lucas laughed and the crowd calmed down. He made eye contact with the brides. "Well, I guess I was wrong. I'm not the guy for you Brooke Davis. Or you Peyton Sawyer. Book sales are going to go way down once they learn the girls I wrote them about left me for each other."

Everyone laughed at that, especially the girls.

"Mark Twain once said-"

"Oh here we go with the quotes!" Nathan yelled. Haley hit him lightly on the arm, as did Jamie.

"Mark Twain once said "To get the full value of joy you must have somebody to divide it with."" He paused. "Well, you girls certainly found eachother. Enjoy your full value of joy. Divide it, share it, don't take it for granted. I love you both."

The brides had tears in their eyes and were trying not to cry, but knew it was going to happen real quick when they saw Haley's pregnant ass saunter up to the stage.

"Well, well, well. Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer have finally tied the knot. When I met these two they were the most popular girls in school. Peyton was the first one to be nice to me, and I sort of grew on Brooke like... a chia pet. Just like their love for each other has grown. These girls are my best friends and I'm so glad that they've finally found true love. I love you guys." Haley was crying which created a snowball effect of tears.

"Damn you Haley James Scott for totally ruining our makeup." Brooke laughed.

"It doesn't matter how your makeup looks. You've reeled in your person." Haley smiled at them.

"My person." Brooke echoed quietly, her words meant for Peyton's ears only. They exchanged a sweet kiss.

Millie caught Brooke's bouqet. Quinn caught Peyton's. Mouth caught Brooke's garter and Clay caught Peyton's. Isn't that cute? Everyone spent the rest of the night teasing the couples and asking "When's the wedding?"

The girls ended up taking the backup wedding truck to their honeymoon since Chase and Mia inevitably were having slutty wedding sex in the limo.

"You ready ?" Peyton's breath was hot in her wife's ear.

"Are you?" Brooke replied, pulling Peyton into a steamy kiss. "This will be our first time having sex as a married couple. Could get pretty intense. Think you can handle it?"

"Baby, I was born for this."


	3. Chapter 3: Honeymoon

"I love you." Peyton breathed. Her hands were cupping Brooke's face and she was looking into her eyes, making sure Brooke felt her words everywhere.

"I love you." Brooke replied, meaning it with everything she had. Their lips met in a slow, deep kiss. They were completely naked, wrapped up in eachother on the giant hotel suite bed. They kissed for a while, deep and sweet and loving.

Brooke's hands traveled south to Peyton's ass, grabbing and pulling her in as close as possible. Peyton rolled her hips and a moan escaped both of them. Brooke pushed Peyton down and rolled on top of her, rubbing her hand down Peyton's side all the way to her lower hip. Her hand found its way even lower, thumb circling Peyton's clit as she rubbed at her entrance. Peyton's legs spread open instantly, and she wrapped them around Brooke.

"Please..." Peyton moaned, pushing up into Brooke's touch.

Brooke obliged, sliding her middle finger into her wife while rubbing with others. Peyton gasped, bucking her hips up.

"Yes, Brooke, more." she panted into the crook of Brooke's neck. She pressed open-mouthed kisses there and sucked bruised patches behind Brooke's ear as Brooke fit more fingers into her. "_There_, baby, there." she gasped as Brooke curled her fingers.

Brooke pumped her fingers furiously, Peyton meeting her thrusts in perfect synchronicity. "Come for me, babe. Come for your wife." Brooke whispered.

And with that Peyton came hard, riding it out for as long possible. Peyton whined when Brooke finally took her fingers out, and rolled so she was on top now.

"Your turn." she said, her voice low and silky. It sends a chill through Brooke. Peyton kisses her on the mouth and makes her way down. Neck, collarbone, gives special attention to her breasts, tummy, hips. She nuzzles her inner thigh, and kisses from there to Brooke's opening. She began writing out her wedding vows with her tounge.

"Oh my god, Peyton." Brooke gasped, trying to buck her hips up. Peyton had her hips pinned down. "Feels so good..."

Peyton made a noise of approval, send vibrations through Brooke. Her tounge swirled around Brooke's clit again and again. It was driving Brooke crazy. Peyton's hands moved up to Brooke's breasts and massaged them, squeezing her nipples gently.

"More, Pey, I'm so close." Brooke said. Her eyes were closed and she was gripping the sheets fiercely. "So close."

Her orgasm was long and great, and Peyton sucked her all the way through it. Brooke pulled her wife back up to her level and they resumed their make out session. The hot and heavy kisses soon turned into sleepy, lazy kisses.

"Are you tired?" Peyton asked in between kisses.

"A little." Brooke replied. Both of their voices were thick with sleep.

"Look, we're an old married couple already and it's only been like 12 hours."

Brooke chuckled. "Shhh,no we're not."

"It's our honeymoon, we're supposed to fuck all night. Not fall asleep at 1 am with only 2 orgasms each on the-" she yawned "scoreboard."

"Power nap..." Brooke said, nuzzling into Peyton.

"1 hour..."

"Then we can fuck until the sun... does something." Brooke said, too sleepy and sated to be coherent.

They didn't power nap. The newlyweds slept until noon. Woke up and had the best morning-well, afternoon- sex in history.

"I can't believe we get to do this forever." Peyton said, smiling into Brooke's hair.

Brooke turned around to face her wife, smiling stupidly back at her. "I know." she said and kissed the blonde. "I can't wait to do this forever."

A/N: UM hi im sorry i dont know how to write smut ... but anyways i hope you've enjoyed all this fluff and smut bc its about to get angsty up in here...


End file.
